


[Fanart]You Always Mess Up

by sarriathmg



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Basically how I saw that finale of Titans.Can be interpreted as platonic if you wish.(fanart, Dickjay+Dickjoey)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Joseph Wilson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Joseph Wilson
Kudos: 147





	[Fanart]You Always Mess Up

What you mean this did not happen in the actual show?? It's exactly how I saw it happen.


End file.
